I Need You
by Maria Gv
Summary: This shall be my very first card captor fanfiction.. note though I didn't use the japanese names.. cause I'm not use to them and would mess it up by using them and such.. I do like Tomoyo but I stuck to Madison. ^.^ Anywho.. it's a romance type story, not


I Need You  
  
By Maria  
  
'I see the way he looks at her.. I see how he's always ready to go and help her..'  
  
'Why is it he never looks at me the same way? I thought we were good friends, with the possibility of much more. I love him..'  
  
Meilin walked the school hall ways with Sakura, Li, and Madison. Madison and Sakura were smiling and talking brightly about the up coming Harvest Festivial. Li silently walked along side them listening to all the details. Meilin quietly listened but had her thoughts else where.  
  
Sakura turns and looks at Li and Meilin beaming brightly.  
  
"You two are going to go right?" she looked from Li to Meilin. "Either of you, haven't said anything about the festival or your plans."  
  
Li looked at her and blushed slightly. Meilin lower lip trembled for a moment.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to be going.." She looked down the hall.  
  
"But why not Meilin?" Madison asks. "They're suppose to have a whole lot of interesting booths. Our school is going to be sponsoring one as well. That's why we made all those different art projects to be sold."  
  
Sakura nods. "Yeah, remember I made that silly looking vase. And Madison did some wonderful picture frames."  
  
Meilin sighed. "I'll volunteer to help run the booth then." She runs off before anyone could say anything.  
  
"Do you think something is wrong?" Madison whispers to Sakura.  
  
"I don't know..." she says watching Meilin's form go down the hall.  
  
Li shakes his head at the running Meilin.  
  
'I know he wants to go... and be with Sakura. She's strong and a card captor.. she's everything I wish I could be. So Li would actually respect me.' Tears floated down her face. 'Why can't he love me...'  
  
Li sat in his bedroom staring out his window, watching the breeze shake the leaves in the trees.  
  
'How can I possibly let her know.. Now that I have the chance. Meilin will be busy with the booth so she can't be hanging all over me.' He sighs. 'Maybe I'm too hard on Meilin... I've known her since I was younger. She's just like one of my sisters.. and I'm not very nice to her.'  
  
Sakura walked out her front door, in a short violet skirt and light pink blouse. Madison stepped out the door with her video camera, she was dressed in black pants and a blue blouse, similar to Sakura's.  
  
"I think we're all set then don't you think Sakura?!" Madison smiled.  
  
"We sure are! I'm ready to check out all the booths and meet up with the other kids from school." Sakura smiles at her best friend.  
  
"Didn't you say Tori and Julian were going to be taking us to this festivial?" Madison asks looking around.  
  
"Yeah.." Sakura shakes her head. "Tori is going to be hanging around to tease me."  
  
Madison giggles. "But look on the bright side, Julian is going to be going too."  
  
Sakura blushes but smiles. "You're right Madison!"  
  
Tori walks through the front door, grinning. "Ready to go squirt?"  
  
Sakura makes a pouty face. "Tori! I told you not to call me that."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I remember that squirt." Tori turns and shuts the door locking it. "Julian called and said he's going to meet up with us there so we don't have to wait on him here."  
  
Li walked along the front entrance to the festival grounds looking for Sakura and Madison. Meilin walked by him and noticed how he was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a green flannel shirt over that. He didn't even see her walk right next to him and say hi. He just kept scanning the crowds of people. Meilin brought her hands to her chest and looked down at the ground, walking swifty towards the schools booth.  
  
Sakura saw the festivial entrance coming into view and ran towards it. 'I'm so glad we're here.. We really need a good festivial once in a while. Everything looks so nice even from here.'  
  
Madison turned on her video camera and recorded Sakura's run to the entrance and her daydreamy look around. She noticed Li walking through the crowd at to the left, he was looking around until he noticed Sakura and then he looked relieved. She smiled and caught up with Sakura.  
  
Sakura turns as she feels someone staring at her. Her eyes meet up with Li's.  
  
"Oh Li! Hi!" She smiles and walks towards him. "I'm glad to see you came! It's going to be so much fun and you should join us, unless you have other things to do that is.."  
  
Li smiled slightly. "No.. I don't have anything to do I mean."  
  
Madison comes over and smiles. "Well that's good to know, Julian is over there with your brother Sakura and we're good to go inside now."  
  
Sakura looks at Julian and blushes.  
  
Julian looks over at the three kids and smiles. "Hey guys!"  
  
Sakura walks over to him smiling a mile a way. "Hi Julian! I'm soo glad you came too."  
  
Madison bows polietly. And Li stands off to the side, keeping his distance from Tori, who's giving him a weird look.  
  
"Well come on.. let's go." Tori says herding them all inside.  
  
Meilin looked around at the streamers, lamps, balloons, and other decorations that hung in the trees and in between the booths.  
  
'This is lovely.. I liked how they decorated it all. I wonder if Li would find it romantic in any way.'  
  
She turned to scan some of the booths surrounding hers, there were game booths, food booths, craft booths, and some real fun looking ones like one where you can sing or have you picture taken. She smiled and sat back.  
  
'This is going to be great.. I can just help out and go look around some more later.' Meilin looked at the art crafts the students in her class made and wonder how much of it would sell.  
  
Li looked at Sakura as she walked next to Julian smiling and talking to him.  
  
'Why does she admire him so much.. maybe this was a big mistake.'  
  
Madison looked at Li and smiled. "Li you're thoughtful looking tonight. Something the matter?"  
  
Li was startled that Madison had said something to him.  
  
"No.. no. Everythings fine.. just looking at the booths." He says looking away from her.  
  
Madison points to one. "Look that's our schools booth! Let's go check it out!"  
  
Sakura's eye light up. "Yeah! Maybe I can find my little project and buy it, no one else would." She laughs.  
  
"You don't know that for sure Sakura." Madison says taking her by the arm and walking towards the booth. Li follows with Julian and Tori right behind them.  
  
Meilin looks up as she see Li walking with Sakura and her friends. 'Why do they have to come here.. and when I was feeling a lot better.' She tries to smile. "Hi! Come to see how's the class booth doing? Well.. we're doing great! Sold a few things already!"  
  
Sakura smiles and nods. "Yeah I saw someone with one of Madison's pictures frames a minute ago! The booth is doing wonderful."  
  
Meilin smiles proudly. "I just have it in for sales.. Care to buy anything?"  
  
Sakura looks around. "I was looking for my vase.. I thought I'd come buy before people started saying how terrible it was."  
  
Meilin looked in a box that still held a lot of the crafts unable to be displayed. "I think it's still in here, haven't had the chance to put out all the projects." She pulls out Sakura's vase. "This is it right?"  
  
Sakura nods. "Yes thanks Meilin. How much is it going to be?" She asks reaching for her purse.  
  
"No wait.." Julian interrupts. "I want to buy it Sakura, so I can set it up in my room."  
  
Sakura's face brightens. "You don't want that ugly thing crowding your room..."  
  
"She's right Julian.." Tori teased.  
  
"No I do want it." Julian walks to the counter. "How much is going to be Meilin?"  
  
Li stood in the back glaring at Julian for taking it. He had hoped to come and buy it before they all stopped at the booth but he had been so distracted with Julian and Sakura early on that he forgot.  
  
Meilin finished taken the money for the vase and glanced at Li who had a very angry expression on his face, aimed at Julian. She sighed.  
  
"Anything else for you guys?" She asks softly.  
  
They look around the table at everything being displayed. Sakura noticed a pretty beaded necklace with a heart charm sitting on the table.  
  
"Oh wow... how beautiful." She stood there admiring it for a long time. The different colored beads were painted with glittery paint and the heart charm was silver. "Who could of made this?"  
  
Meilin stood in front of Sakura, wathcing her admiring the necklace. "Li made that at home and he took it to school the day of our projects. He actually lost it amongst all the projects but then decided to just let it be sold."  
  
Sakura looks up at Meilin. "Really? How come you didn't buy it Meilin?"  
  
Meilin shakes her head and turns away. "It wasn't made for me.. so why should I buy it?"  
  
Sakura watches her sit back down on her stool. She turned again to the necklace and picked it up. "I'm going to buy this Meilin. I think it's really pretty.. and maybe Li wants it back too. So he can give it to who he made it for."  
  
Meilin nods. 'She's already getting it...' She thought quietly.  
  
Li stood at a food booth next to their class booth helping Tori and Julian with the stuff they were buying. Sakura and Madison walked over to them. Li holds out two ice cream cones.  
  
"Your brother bought you two these." He says.  
  
They smile and say. "Thanks!"  
  
Sakura looks at Li and brings out the necklace. " Found your necklace Li, and I bought it. I thought you might like to have it back so you can give it to the person you made it for."  
  
Li's eye widen as he sees the necklace he had accidentally turned in with his other projects. He looks up at Sakura's smiling face. "No.. I mean.. just keep it Sakura. You bought it and I didn't have.. any... one.. in mind to give it too anyways." He turns away and starts walking.  
  
"Oh.." She says looking down at it.  
  
"Here let me put it on you Sakura." Madison hands her ice cream cone over to Sakura and takes the necklace and tying it on to her neck. "There.."  
  
"Thanks a lot Madison." Madison smiles at her.  
  
'I wonder.. why did Meilin let Sakura know that I had made that necklace.' Li looked at the swaving paper lamps and streamers. 'I have to let her know.. before the day is over.'  
  
Sakura sat by the fountain and admired everything from where she sat. 'It's been a fun time so far.. It would be great to have more times like this with my friends..'  
  
Li walks over to her and sits down. "Sakura.. can I tell you something?"  
  
Sakura turns and smiles. "Sure Li.. tell me."  
  
"Have you...ermm.. have you ever wanted to let someone you cared about so very much about how you felt? I mean.. someone you.. love?" Li blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
Sakura looks at him blushing herself. "Well... Oh!" She looks at him studying his face.  
  
Li looks back nervously. 'Does she somehow know?'  
  
'He must be talking about Meilin.. even though he doesn't show it very much...' She frowns a little. 'I should be happy with him for finally wanting to let her know.. but I somehow don't feel all that happy.'  
  
"You mean.. you love Meilin right?" Sakura asks softly.  
  
Li jumps up. "No.. I mean.. she's an important person to me. But that's not what I meant." He sighs. "It's ok.. forget about it Sakura.. I'll have to one day tell.. Thank you for letting me have fun with you and Madison, Julian and your brother. I have some things to do. I'll see you at school. Bye" He runs off before she could say anything.  
  
"Li.."  
  
Li walks around the grounds looking for something important. 'I know I saw some when I was walking around with Sakura.. now where did they go..' He runs past some more booths and suddently stops when he spots the one he was looking for. 'There you are..'  
  
Meilin sighed and leaned her head on to one of her arms. 'This has gotten boring.. and I just keep thinking of Li.. Maybe I should just go home now.'  
  
She gets up to looks around for her helper, when she notices Li standing to her right.  
  
"What are you doing here Li??" She asks.  
  
"I.. I wanted to come and give you this." He holds out a red teddy bear. "For being.. a wonderful friend Meilin."  
  
Meilin looks at the bear amazed. She starts smiling and wipes at her eyes. "Thank you Li.. that's so.. so nice of.." She tackles him into a hug.  
  
"You're welcome.. Meilin."  
  
  
  
The End:::  
  
So you all must must tell me what you thought... for my first Card Captor story.. and a semi romance story.. it's probably not all that good being as I've never written one for this show and all that. But I've been listening to so many music videos dealing with Li and Sakura that I got into the spirit of wanting to write a fanfic with this show... and even though this one isn't all that good I'm hoping to work on one with Sakura and Li more together wise. ^.^;; now wish me luck on that one. *nod nod* Well thanks for reading and reviewing if you do. Adios! 


End file.
